


Pretend, Find, Conquer-old

by ilona



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilona/pseuds/ilona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is not what everyone thinks he is. Will Hannibal Lecter meet his high expectations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while I was supposed to study for my exams, hope it will evolve into the story I have in mind.  
> p.s. my first story and English isn't my first language.
> 
> edit-just some spacing for more comfortable reading and fixing an overlooked grammar mistake

„Tell me your design, tell me who you are” I say to the class and start packing my papers back into my bag. I smelt  Jack Crawford, the head of BAU heading down the corridor next to my class and now he’s lingering in my peripheral vision waiting for me to end my lecture, but I decide to ignore him for now and hope he goes away. Unfortunately for me that doesn’t happen, like most of the things in my life. And what a life that is, a lone omega at 30 is something not unheard of but not common either. Not that anyone knows what I am, under all that beta cologne.

“Mr. Graham” says Jack moving forward and some still lingering students turn curious heads our way but after a glare from Crawford  disperse quickly. I put my glasses on, their only use, to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially the alpha moving closer. “Special Agent Jack Crawford” he greets offering his hand in a handshake which I reciprocate still not looking into his eyes or even at him.

“We’ve met” I say and start packing faster my omega instincts telling me to flee from this alpha, but I have to play the good little beta who can’t be seen doing something so omegan as fleeing from a brazen alpha. “I won’t beat around the bush, I’ve heard you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths” he says thinking he can convince me to do something I don’t want to by releasing his alpha pheromones, unfortunately for him I can easily overthrow his ‘influence’.

“I can empathize with anybody, it’s less to do with a personality disorder than an active imagination” I say with bite, and tilt my head a little to slide my glasses down to block his searching eyes. I can feel Crawford’s amusement and see his hand reaching out to my face. “May I?” he asks and without waiting for my answer straightens the glasses making me meet his eyes. _Oh how I want to rip them from his stupid face_ I think, but can’t do anything about it.

“Can I borrow your imagination?”  and here it is, I knew that he will come looking for me since I’ve heard about the first ‘kidnapped’ girl. All very mall of America with their pale skin and long, dark hair. Of course he comes, since his little protégé Miriam Lass disappeared he has to search for a new hound to track his killers. It is tempting to feel the rush from the kills without dirtying his own hands, not that he doesn’t like to do the deed himself but lately he just feels like he lacks an audience, someone who will see the same beauty that he does. A companion, _a mate_ his mind whispers, but he hasn’t met one compatible enough, deserving enough. Because there is what to deserve, Will being what he is could be picky about his choice but there is a serious lack of alphas that reach his high standards.

“Eight girls abducted from eight different campuses” Jack drones on “Eight? I thought there were seven” I interrupted him. “There were.” He says pleased to hear the fake shock in my voice, not that he knows better. “When did you tag the eight?” I ask pretending to be interested, because please if he took seven it was just a matter of time till he killed the eight. Oh yes he kills them and then eats them because he can’t kill his golden ticket yet, his daughter going away to college and leaving her cannibal daddy home alone, how sad.

Will being the omega he is, without the beta act, should be compelled by his biology to be a compassionate and caring being to all, but Will is different, he always has been different. His very unique sex enables him in ways other omegas could only dream on. He can choose like an alpha or a beta if he wants to feel compassion for other than his mate and children unlike the ordinary omega. “About three minutes before I walked into your lecture hall” the alpha answers looking for a reaction. Not to disappoint I school my face into shock with a little fear in it, like I’d fear for the girls life.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, don't be afraid to write if you find something weird, grammatical errors or even typos.
> 
> Edit: etern pointed out the unfortunate genetics of pures, so I borrowed the 24th chromosome idea from the movie Doom(2005). Only in my story it doesn't give the same level of inhuman abilities to the pures, only a few little enhancements. An unlike the movie the 24th chromosome is not synthetic but an effect of evolution.

The room is quiet and dark, perfect conditions for the young beta girl to sleep soundly. I move closer to the bed and look at her, so similar to my little girl. Quickly I straddle her waist, wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze. She woke as soon as my weight settled on her pinning her to the bed and tried to get up but I was too fast and much stronger than her. She doesn’t even have the time to scream, her eyes catching mine in the dark and I watch as life seeps from her at my hand. Suddenly a voice exclaims right next to me startling me from my fantasy.

“You’re Will Graham!” the person next to me is a slight brunette alpha, probably one of Crawford’s forensics. "You're not supposed to be in here” I say a little startled and winded from my reconstruction. _How did I not smell her coming?_ It was the only problem with my empathy, well the only since I came to terms with being what I am. When I imagine something I sometimes get a little too embedded in it and momentarily loose contact with reality. “You wrote the Standard Monograph on Time of Death by Insect Activity” she chatters to me, but seeing my less than pleased expression, tries to return my attention to the body “Found antler velvet in two of the wounds”.

I take a discrete inhale and just focus on what I smell. Picking apart the scene with my superior sense I smell the still fresh corpse, the curious alpha next to me, the parents, the alpha that killed her, the cat and all the little smells that you can expect to find in a teenage girl room turned into a crime scene. I focus on the girl, her scent. There is something there, lingering just under the antler velvet and dried blood. The meat wasn’t spoilt. Why wouldn’t he eat her and uselessly try to heal a dead girl with antler velvet? Wait a second, there it is, the meat was fresh but just not up to standard with that nasty liver cancer.

The alpha then looks at me maybe expecting some reaction and notices that I don’t have one of the standard id cards expected from authorities at a crime scene “You’re not real FBI?” she asks with a frown. “I’m Special Investigator” I reply and see her brows go up in surprise. “Never been an FBI Agent?” I pretend being troubled with her inquiries and reply with my best troubled voice “Strict screening procedures”. Not that I wouldn’t pass them if I really wanted but what’s the point? I didn’t and still don’t want anyone to have such control over me as Jack would have if I was real FBI. I prefer to be the ‘outside consultant’ and a teacher at the FBI academy. Alas I have to pretend to be the goody two shoes Willy who very much wanted to be a real FBI agent to help as many people as he can but is too unstable to pass the psych test.

I remove myself from the foot of the bed and closer to the window as Jack and the rest of his team piles into the room. The brunette alpha moves closer to the side of the bed to make place for her boss and coworkers another dark haired alpha and a beta seemingly trailing after the two newly arrived alphas. They start to discuss the body and the to alpha subordinates of Crawford almost start to bicker. “Antler velvet is rich in nutrients it actually promotes healing. He may have put it there on purpose” I interject because I can already feel the headache I would get in a couple minutes of listening to them. And throw the dog a bone and it might get a whiplash seeming from how fast Jack turned his heat to look at me.

“You think he was trying to heal her?” he asked skeptically. “He wanted to undo as much as he could, given that he’d already killed her.” I continued with my previous train of thought. ”He put her back where he found her” way to state the obvious Jack, I seriously wonder how did this man get so far up the FBI ladder. “Whatever he did to the others he couldn’t do to her” I said with a tone that wrongly suggested that it was a psychological and not physical problem that stopped the killer from finishing his job. Not that they know what he does with them. They’ll eventually discover the cancer but till that time I’ll have some time to grade my papers. I can’t fall back with the work that actually pays me and with me being a soft hearted beta whose only goal in life is to help save lives I can’t go to Crawford asking for a financial compensation for my time, not now anyways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight from Minnesota to Virginia was long and tedious with too many people and little space. I couldn’t sleep with all the noise and my sleep schedule is going to be all messed up. My drive in the middle of the night from the airport in Baltimore to my house in Wolf Trap wasn’t entirely a waste of time, because halfway I saw a stray dog with a rope around his neck and trailing after him. I slowed down and rolled down my car window letting the fresh and slightly chilly night air in. I watched the dog closely for any reaction as I slowly drove past him. Stopping the car a small distance ahead I turned my emergency lights and opened the trunk. In the trunk next to my tools and a spare tire was a pack of dog snacks bought recently for my pack. Sitting on the edge of the trunk with a dog snack in my outstretched hand I waited for the stray to catch up to me. I didn’t have to wait long. The spotty brown dog was vary but his trust seemed to grow with every snack given. My omega pheromones might have something to do about it too.

You see I am a pure omega, it’s a very rare genetic condition, well more like a different kind from the usual omega. It’s an effect of the 24th chromosome, you heard right the pures have 24 chromosomes. Unfortunately a pure omega is only one in 100 million omega births. The pure alphas are rare but not as much as pure omegas at one in 20 million odds. The pure sexes have stronger sense of smell, are physically stronger than their counterparts with 23 chromosomes and their offspring with not pure sexes is clear of any genetic disorder. However the offspring from a pair of pure alpha and a pure omega will always be another pure.

That is what I want for my children, but for that I need a pure alpha and while a little more common than pure omega they are still very hard to find. Of course this can’t be the first pure I find he has to have to be up to my standards and be able to provide for me and our children. I can almost imagine the life I’ll carry in my womb. As I do it my free hand inadvertently slides to my still flat stomach. _Soon_ I tell myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should release the chapters in series of three like the Chesapeake Ripper but I'm too impatient for that :/ Like with this chapter I planned to make it longer and ending the arc of the first episode, but there is just so much I want to write and don't have the time at this moment. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer and more thought out but I’ll be needing more time to thought it out and write it all down. 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting and the kudos :)
> 
> p.s. I edited the genetics in previous chapter

The crying beta reaches his hand towards me and I being the excellent psychiatrist take a tissue box from the glass table next to me and straighten my hand with it in his general direction, forcing him to slide forward almost sliding from the armchair he’s sitting in to reach it. _Pathetic_ I think.

He thanks me while drying the too salty tears from his pudgy cheeks and blowing his nose in the tissue. _Pathetic_ I think but don’t voice my thoughts instead I sigh fortunately inaudibly for a beta to hear.

“I hate being this neurotic” he manages to squeeze between the hiccups. “If you weren’t neurotic Franklyn you would be something much worse” I say in my therapeutic voice and smiling tightly, not that the beta notices. Instead he dares to put his soaked tissue on the decorative glass table next to him. It’s a shame that he has so much fat, because with the way he behaves he would make an excellent addition to my rolodex. With all his neuroses it would be easy to arrange disappearance with a suicide note left, but no body to find. Yes, it’s definitely a shame.

“Our brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts not the prolonged duress your neuroses seem to enjoy” I feel the attentive almost reverend look he sends me “It’s why you feel as though a lion were on the verge of devouring you”. Luckily the beta I like my meat lean.

“Franklyn you have to convince yourself the lion is not in the room” of course it is, but I can’t have you knowing it. “When it is I assure you” I say as I lean towards him as a lion towards pray “you will know”.

As I walk my patient to the exit I catch a whiff of another alpha waiting right by the door. I also smell gunpowder and the unmistakable smell of death. _No time to do anything now_ I think as Franklyn quickly opened the door not knowing what’s or rather who’s waiting on the other side.

The other alpha who had been waiting in the armchair, quickly stands up and with a confidence takes his very surprised patient hand in a handshake, starting to  introduce himself “Doctor Lecter, I’m a special agent..” I interrupt at this moment, while it would be an advantage to be mistaken for a patient if the agent came looking for me in a different case but after seeing the dare I say friendly greeting I think _He needs some kind of a favor from me_.

“I hate to be discourteous but this is a private exit for my patients” the understanding dawning in the alphas eyes is clear to see as well as little embarrassment. “Oh, Dr. Lecter, sorry, uh, I’m a special agent Jack Crawford” he says showing me his badge and thinking that with a “Can I come in?” I’ll let this slight be forgotten.

“You may wait in the waiting room” I say after carefully studying his identification. With that I dismiss him turning to say goodbye to Franklyn, who still doesn’t know what is going on, but not before seeing the cowed look on Jacks face. “Unless, of course, this is about him?” I begin looking at Crawford and then gesturing with my eyes at Franklyn who immediately stopped and started sweating even more than before. “ No, this is all about you” says Jack and the relived beta tries to leave the premises as quickly as he can.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me then, how many confessions?” I ask Jack curiously studying all the pictures and maps on the board. I wonder if he had made something like this about me, _probably not, too many victims_. I don’t really listen for his answer, I already know that’s a worthless lead. Crawford starts a little monologue about some policeman sharing the crime scene photos and the Tattlecrime.com Ms. Freddie Lounds posting them on her website.

“Tasteless” I hear from the man sitting on one of the chairs in front of Jacks desk. The omega, the _pure_ omega. He may be trying to hide under that awful beta cologne _most likely something with a ship on the bottle_ and succeed in the case of everyone at the FBI, but not me. Not only I can smell him as a pure can always smell another pure, but I’ve always had an unusually sharp sense of smell.

“Do you have trouble with taste?” I ask turning to look and trying to engage the other pure in a conversation.  And what a lovely sight it is. I saw him as he came into the office, smelling even him even before when he walked down the corridor leading to this room. Despite the unfortunate cologne the sweet and slightly sour smell of green apples belonging to the pure was easily caught by my sensitive nose, along with his natural, very subtle vanilla notes of an unmated omega. Unfortunately the profile Jack has recruited me to work on is not only the killers but also William’s. And from what I found out from the other alpha was that sweet Will had an empathy disorder with mild social anxiety and preferred to avoid eye contact.

“My thoughts are often not tasty” said the tasty omega, _I’ll excuse myself this pun_. “Nor mine” I reply  “no effective barriers”. I see Will straighten his back as I walk behind it to sit in the chair next to him. He tries to cover this natural omegan reaction with taking a sip of the coffee served to us by Jack not noticing that by that he gives me a beautiful view of the back of his slim neck. My teeth itch to sink them into the smooth expanse of flesh. To mate him, mark him, make him _mine_.

“I build forts” He says after a little sigh. “Associations come quickly” I point out, _very quickly_ in fact. “So do forts” came the witty answer with an amused grin since Jack moved back to the board to give me some space for a study of Will’s behavior.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?” I had to start that topic, not only to further my analysis but to see those eyes and see his reflection in them. _Look at me Will_ , look into my eyes and see. “Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don’t see enough and it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking” while saying this his eyes slowly wander from the desk to my hands carefully studying them laying on my lap then jumping to my chin and lips, my nose and finally they meet mine “are those whites really white or he must’ve had hepatitis or was that a burst vein?”. The eyes that met mine are exquisite blue with bursts of silver and light gray like a raging storm, ever changing.

“So, yeah I try to avoid eyes whenever possible. Jack ” the theatrics are mainly for Jack’s sake, because while he might pretend to give us some room it’s clear he listens to every word, so Will just calls him back to the desk keeping with the pretense that he wants to end this interaction as soon as possible. “I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams” I pretend to give out a diagnosis “No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love”. What I said might have be a correct evaluation for a person with Wills ability to empathize but the pure are almost inhuman in their complete immunity against mental disorders.

“Whose profile are you working on?” Will asks first me and then turning to look at Jack “Whose profile is he working on?”. “I’m sorry Will. Observing is what we do. I can’t shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off” I’m sorry that we’ve met under these circumstances, but I’ll try to compensate it by not ruining your game and keep up the pretense that you have a disorder rather than a curious mix of very active imagination completed by deep knowledge of human psychology and experience in searching for killers.

“Please, don’t psychoanalyze me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.” He says to Jack. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing.” _You’re excused Will, at least to me_. Now I just convince Jack that what the omega has is pure empathy coupled with a mental disorder and he’ll give me a free hand. I wonder if Will likes sausage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening was uneventful in comparison with the morning meeting. The only upside was that I’ve managed to grade all the papers his students decided to pile on me today and Winston the new stray I’ve brought home finally adjusted to his new place of living and his new pack. My thoughts often returning to the morning or rather to the person I’ve met this fine, fine morning. The pure alpha.

Not just any pure but close in age to me, he looked to be in his late thirties, forty at most. Tall and broad in a suit tailored to his form. Definitely can provide for himself. He had big but slim, long fingered hands _a musician or surgeon_ _hands_ I think. A flat stomach, broad chest and long but strong neck leading to the work of art his face was.

A strong jaw, well defined chin, thin lips with the upper lip slightly overlapping the lower. A straight nose and finally those lovely eyes, brown so deep that it almost seemed maroon. And his scent, the alpha musk contrasting pleasantly with a typical for pures fruity scent of grapefruit tastefully enriched by the citrus notes of a carefully selected cologne, _probably costing fortune just for that effect_ and in my opinion definitely worth _every cent_.

Just thinking about the alpha made a trickle of slick run down my leg and my anus aching to be stretched to its boundaries with that big cock of his. Looking into his eyes sweat clinging to his brow and running down his defined chest and strong arms supporting his weight as he pounds into me with all his might. I see all the secrets he keeps in those eyes, because they are _mine_ to see now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and kudos :)
> 
> Of course I couldn't wait to finish the first part of the story like I planned to do before uploading. This isn't event the end of the first part but I just had to put it out there the second I finished it.
> 
> edit: sunnivaixchel pointed out jumping tenses so I've changed some things, still don't know if its fine. English isn't my first language, so it's a little hard for me to distinguish the mistakes.

The smell of crushed vegetation and fresh corpse permeates the air. The body of a young, dark haired girl is artfully impaled on the antlers, crows slowly pecking away at her pale flesh. The stag’s head residing under is covered with drying but still dripping blood. The morning sun still partially hidden behind the trees gives the scene an unearthly look. _Beautiful_.

It’s a practically gift wrapped negative to all the previous murders. This killer didn’t love the girl, he didn’t want to consume her like the first killer did with all the others. He thought of her as a pig, deserving only to be considered as meat.

Unfortunately Will couldn’t appreciate the gift alone, with all the FBI agents and technicians milling about the crime scene. Because it was a gift, a gift from _Hannibal_. Will could still smell the almost nonexistent now, but somehow still lingering scent of grapefruit. It was of course left there on purpose, to give Will a hint about what Hannibal does and his reaction will be the answer that the alpha seeks.

The answer if Will could accept the courtship of a cannibal.

By doing it Hannibal bared the deepest parts of his soul in hopes of finding an equal in the omega. Will knows it wasn’t easy for him and is even more enchanted by that gesture. It really showed the trust Hannibal already had in him as another pure and a potential mate. Of course that the pure will keep his secret as Hannibal has proven trustworthy by keeping his.

“Stag head was reported stolen last night, about a mile from here” Jack said interrupting Wills train of thought, not that he knew or cared.

“Just the head?” Will knew that the alpha didn’t take anything else but had to fake interest in the case so he asked with a facial expression that said: I really don’t want to be here.

“Minneapolis Homicide’s already made a statement. They’re calling him the Minnesota Shrike” fitting Will mused to himself, but this crime doesn’t belong to the _Minnesota_ Shrike.

“He wanted her found this way” The omega started. “It’s petulant.”

“I almost feel like he’s mocking her” Of course he does. “Or his mocking us.” Well not us, but rather _you_.

“Where did all his love go?” Jack has to ask.

“Whoever tucked Elise Nichols into bed didn’t paint this picture.” Will could say it was Hannibal but even if he wanted to, there would be no evidence linking him to this crime, he’s just that good.

“He took her lungs” says Zeller. It’s good that Will had such good control over his facial expressions. Instead he crouched next to the girls head and looked closer at the incision made with surgical precision.

“I’m pretty sure she was alive when he cut them out”. Huh, must have made Hannibal pretty angry. I could already imagine the alpha out of his suit jacket just in a white dress shirt and a cook apron tied around his hips, cleaning the meat, cutting and placing aside the unnecessary parts, leaning his weight on his arm as he presses the lungs to get the air out of the pathways. _Delicious_.

“Our cannibal loves women. He doesn’t want to destroy them. He wants to consume them, to keep some part of them inside.” And that will be his undoing.

“This girl’s killer thought that she was a pig.” He said with anger at instigating that this is the same killer.

“You think this was a copycat?” Jack asked with a frown.

“The cannibal who killed Elise Nichols had a place to do it and no interest in, in field kabuki. So, he has a house, or two, or a, a cabin. Something with an antler room”. This case is starting to tire the omega so he drops them a big hint as to who they should be looking for. Really with Jack calling him at three a.m, and another long journey from his house to some field Minnesota, he’s ought to be tired. And it’s not even eight a.m. yet.

“He has a daughter. The same age as the other girls. Same, same hair colour, same eye colour, same height, same weight.” He’s going for a desperate empath, getting too close to the case and judging from the team’s faces he’s killing it.

“She’s an only child. She’s living home. He can’t stand the thought of losing her.” And then adds “She’s his golden ticket.”

“What about the copycat?”

“An intelligent psychopath, particularly a sadist is very hard to catch.” You should know about it already Jack, he’s been killing right under your nose all this time. “There’s no traceable motive, there’ll be no patterns. He may never kill this way again.”

And just to rub some salt in the wounds “ Have Dr.Lecter draw up a psychological profile. You seem very impressed with his opinion.” Have the alpha think that Hannibal is his man. Will knows Jack’s way of thinking, he doesn’t want another Alana who will be more concerned with Will’s wellbeing, but an outsider who will listen to Jack’s reasoning of people dying and the omega being the only one able to stop it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he woke with a smile on his face. His dreams were filled with laughter and warmth. He dreamt of beautiful children and the perfect mate, a family, _his_ family. Not even waking up in the low class hotel room in some backwards town could spoil his mood.

Will was just considering standing up when he heard a knock on the door. Taking a whiff he could smell the pure on the other side. His day couldn’t get better now.

Judging by the little space between the curtains the sun was up for a while now. He deemed his attire of a tight t-shirt and boxer briefs, both high quality, acceptable for a man just waking up and got up to open the door.

He was greeted by the sight of a delicious alpha clad in slacks and a dress shirt underneath a clearly expensive sweater and of course a suit jacket on top finishing the outfit. The smell intensified and Will wanted nothing more than to walk straight into the arms of the man standing on his doorstep. Alas, he can’t be too easy on the other pure as to throw himself at him the second he steps over the threshold. A little seduction should be in order first.

“Hello William.” greeted Hannibal and the omega felt a heat polling in his navel at hearing his full name said in that accent.

“Where’s Crawford?” Will asked with an amused grin on his face.

“Fortunately for us deposed in court. The adventure will be all yours and mine today.” He was clearly pleased with this turn of events. Then after a moment,“ May I come in?”

“Yes, please, come in.” Will said showing his back to the alpha and drawled: “Excuse my state of dress, I’ll remedy it in just a minute” stepping closer to the chair next to his bed and slowly pulling on a pair of tight jeans all the while feeling the hungry look Hannibal was throwing him and the musky scent of arousal.

When he turned around still zipping up his pants Hannibal was quickly busying himself with putting the breakfast he brought with on the hotel room table.

“I’m very careful about what I put into my body, which means I end up preparing most of the meals myself.” Starts the alpha after they are seated, clearly wanting to assess if Will got his hidden message he left only for him.

“A little protein scramble to start the day. Some eggs, some sausage.”

Carefully watching Will’s every move as he brought the fork with the meat to his mouth and savored it with closed eyes, a little moan that made Hannibal’s pants a little tighter. Fortunately not as tight as the reverse striptease he was a sole audience earlier.

“Some sausage, indeed. It’s _delicious_. Thank you.” And by the mischievous look he got from Will, he knew that his message has been received and accepted. That _he_ had been accepted as a potential mate.

“My pleasure.”

(It was veeeery tempting to end it here, but I know you would’ve killed me)

After taking a sip of the fantastic coffee provided by the alpha, Will could almost feel the curiosity Hannibal was feeling. Or was that fascination already? The omega was too very interested in Hannibal’s ‘activities’.

“Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest china, used for only special guests.” Finally says the alpha.

And after Will starts laughing adds “But we both know that you’re rather a snake under the house.”

“And what a fine pair of snakes we make.” The omega answers with a pleased smile.

Hannibal feels proud. Proud that he was accepted by this magnificent creature. He wanted to know more about him, and to do that he needs to spend more time with Will. A time not wasted by the omega pretending to be someone completely different. He wanted to know more about the real William, needed to.

“I want you to accompany me to a charity performance this Friday. Is that acceptable?”

“I’d love to.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you smiling at?” Will asked Hannibal, the alpha’s amusement affecting him too.

“Peeking behind the curtain. I’m just curious how the FBI goes about its business, when it’s not kicking in doors.” And even more about how you do it.

“You’re lucky we’re not doing house-to-house interviews.” Lucky indeed. However it would be very interesting to see Will’s reactions to the different kinds of people they would interview.

“We found a little piece of metal in Elise Nichols clothes, a shred from a pipe threader.” That’s why they were on some construction site in the middle of Minnesota.

“Let me guess: we’re in one of the locations that uses that certain kind of metal, certain kind of pipe and pipe coating?”

“You guessed right.” Says a laughing Will. They both get out of the rental sedan and head to the makeshift office. Hannibal with his long strides reaches the door first and opens them with a small bow for Will. It’s only because it’s courteous and not because it gives him a great view of the omegas shapely buttocks clad in those tight jeans.

As Will predicted his good humor still hasn’t left him and the alpha presence only makes him happier.

Will showed his badge to the secretary and asked for their workers files. The beta woman gains a fearful look and gestures them to the row of metal cabinets lining up one of the walls. Right after that she quickly dials someone on the phone and stays on the line the whole time they’re going through the papers thinking they can’t hear her.

The omega searches for something that the other files have or what they don’t have. Something peculiar. Hannibal seems to know what Will’s looking for without words and helps him.

Looking at a file after file he finally finds the one. Garrett Jacob Hobbs, left telephone number but no address, unlike the others. The secretary seems like the gossiping kind so she’ll probably know if Hobbs has a daughter.

“Does Mr.Hobbs have a daughter?”

“Might have.” Not very forthcoming, are you?

“Eighteen or nineteen, wind-chafed, plain but pretty. She’d have dark hair, about this tall.” He rises his hand indicating the height of Elise Nichols. _Probably very close to the height of Miss Hobbs too_.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t keep company with these people.” Clearly thinks she’s better than them.

“Do you have an address for Mr.Hobbs?” Hannibal intervenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, as you can already see this is not a new chapter:(  
I'm very sorry that I didn't update in such a long time. I want to say that I'm not abandoning this story, but rewriting it.  
I wanted to heavily edit it, but authors of some of the stories I've adored deleted the old or edited and replaced them with rewritten content without a warning and I didn't get a chance to read or download the old version:(  
Most of the plot will stay the same, but there will be changes. Hope you'll like them -the rewrite it's under the same title as this one, but without the "-old" at the end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pretend, Find, Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116498) by [ilona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilona/pseuds/ilona)




End file.
